The Professor
by theProfessorsCompanion320
Summary: Everyone knows the Doctor, but not many know the Professor. His travels are strictly professional, no pun intended, But when he forces a girl to come with him, he may just discover how much fun fun can be.
1. The shed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who. If I did Matt Smith would forever be the doctor**

Life was ordinary for me. Woke up early, lounged around the house, The normal. Then I heard a strange sound like a mixture between a breath, a sigh, and a groan. I looked out the window to see a small shed, that I had recalled wasn't there before. I rubbed my eyes and walked out to it. I was reaching out to feel the siding when.

"Hey!" A man said. He was tall, had black hair, and mix matched eyes, one red, one blue. "don't touch my TARDIS!" I backed away.

I straightened myself back up. "what are you doing in my yard?" I questioned "and more importantly, who are you?"

He straightened a jacket he was wearing. "why should I tell you" he rebuked.

"Because your shed appeared in the middle of my backyard!" I shot back.

He corrected "TARDIS. It is a TARDIS" this man was strange, no doubt about it. Something wasn't right.

" now excuse me, I will be going" the man opened the door to the shed, oh wait, TARDIS, only to be met by tons of dark smoke clouds. The man sighed in frustration "extract the fans on" he yelled into the TARDIS, and closed the door. Turning to me, he sighed. "since I will be here for a bit, my name is the Professor"

"Professor who?" I asked.

"I didn't ask you to ask questions, did I?" he replied. "I am a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey." He continued

My eyes widened in disbelief "you're an alien?"

"Questions" the Professor reminded.

"Oh" I remembered "sorry" then a small bell dinged, and the professor went to the TARDIS and went in. then he poked his head back out.

"Let's go" he said

"Why would I, how could I?" I questioned

He answered "Because I can't have knowledge of me spreading around, and I'm guessing you value your life. Now get in here." I briskly jogged inside. Through the doors was a vast room,

"It's bigger on the inside" I marveled.

"Another rule" he said as he pulled a lever on a panel covered in colorful buttons, levers, knobs, wheels, you name it. "no silly remarks"

The room began to shake

"What's going on?" I asked

"Questions!"


	2. the squigles

The TARDIS shook. I held onto a handrail nearby. When I stopped being thrown around like a rag doll, I stood up. The professor strode past me "it's the 2012 Olympics in London." I followed him out the door.

"so, what are we looking for?" I asked. "oh, wait! Question." I looked back at the TARDIS. It had transformed into a doghouse. "it, changed" I notified.

"Yes I noticed"

"Care to explain?" I questioned

"Are you asking?"

"Yes"

"Then no"

I growled "so I'm supposed to just, follow you and not say anything"

"that's right"

"Well" I started, before I was stopped by a rattling sound coming from behind a garage nearby. I egged closer. Then a gigantic mumble jumble burst through. It tackled me to the ground. "what is this?" I screamed at the professor

"no questions" he crossed his arms.

"get it OFF me!" I yelled in reply. He took out a small device. He pointed the device at the crazy creature and it shrinking down to a small ball.

"It's stable for now. Long enough for us to weld the garage back together, so we don't attract attention." He informed "come over here" he motioned for me to go over to the broken up pieces of garage door. I picked them up one by one as he welded them together.

"Ouch!" I yelped as he nicked my finger with his, doo-hickey. The professor threw the ball in as he welded the last piece into place. We heard footsteps, so we ran around the corner. A blonde girl, who was about 20 years old, walked up.

"Three, two, one" The professor counted. Then, the figure started to bang on the garage. The girl lifted the garage up as the creature burst out. Then, a tall man in a trench coat and suit ran to the girl and pointed an object, exactly like the professor's, at the creature. "we have to go" the professor told me "its not safe for me"

"Us" I corrected. "Not safe for us"

"Whatever, let's get back to the TARDIS." He started to run to the TARDIS. As soon as we were in the doors, he cranked a crank, pressed a button and pulled a lever. "The doctor is alive"


	3. the questions

"the who now?" I asked, befuddled.

"The doctor, I shot him back in the start of the time war. He's alive. That scarf wearing, TARDIS stealing…. Doctor!" The Professor answered.

"He an enemy of yours?" I guessed.

"arch enemy" he answered. _Wait_ I thought _he answered a question._ I decided to have some with it.

"so, what did you do to him?" I asked excitedly. He however remained serious

"I shot him, Should have known. He had only used seven regenerations" the Professor said. I he flicked a button and pressed a switch. Wait, pushed a button and flicked a switch. The TARDIS began to shudder. When it subsided I asked yet another question

"so what's regeneration?"

"it's a process where I change my" he explained, flailing arms around like a crazy maniac. "wait a minute. No! I will not answer your silly little questions!"

I started giggling "I got you for a moment there"

"stop laughing!" he commanded. But to be honest I couldn't. "lets go" he mumbled. Then out of nowhere, we started moving.

"w-whats going on?" I asked.

"that's it! No more questions" he said. I fumbled over to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar (which was hard. Did I mention he's like six foot two)

I screamed in his face. "tell me whats going on!"

He released himself from my grip and looked outside. I, meanwhile held onto a silver bar nearby. The Professor opened the door to find a green shiny thing in front of him. He looked slightly outside. "the Shadow Proclamation"

"the Shadow Proclaimation?!"

"outer space police"

"outer space police?!"

"yes, now shush!"

"fine, fine" I innocently walked twards the panel with my hands in the air

"here we go" he said.


	4. The Proclaimation

"Let me get this straight, we are getting pulled in by outer space police?" I asked

"No questions" The professor replied

"What? come on! You can tell me if I'm right," I whined

"no whining" he dismissed as he tried to pull the TARDIS out of the tractor beam. I decided to mess with him a bit.

"no whining" I repeated.

"what are you doing?"

"what are you doing"

"stop it"

"stop it" the TARDIS rumbled and tossed us both to the side.

"ah!" we screamed. I regained my balance and got back on my feet. I brushed myself off as the Professor walked to the door.

"we've landed," he informed. I followed him out the door. Outside the doors was a futuristic-like headquarters. An old woman with white hair puled into a bun and blood red eyes greeted us. Those eyes were not welcoming. I stayed behind the professor.

"Hello, Professor" the woman said in a voice a lot younger than her appearance. "what brings you here?"

"your tractor beam" the professor replied. I giggled.

"I'm kidding, I brought you here. There is something we need you to look at" the woman said. "who's this" she pointed to me.

"oh, um. This is…." He stuttered.

"Abigail," I finished

"Yes! Abigail…my assistant" the professor said

"Assistant?" I asked, but the professor ignored the comment. We started walking "funny how you've never asked about my name" I noted as the professor and the strange woman talked. I looked on the walls. There were various mug shots of different aliens, under which were descriptions of certain crimes, A one-eyed, wacky haired one for stealing a crown, a puffball with a trunk for trespassing, and so on and so forth. Then was a huge one, with a special frame. It had ten pictures.

The first was an old man with white hair; the fourth had a long scarf. The fifth wore a stick of celery; the sixth had a very, very loud outfit. I skipped ahead to the last one and found the face that I had seen earlier. "hey look at this-" I said only to find the professor was gone! "Professor? Professor!" I yelled, But no reply. "great" I searched around. I was going to have to search.


	5. the Daleks

I tried going backwards, walking back to the main room where the TARDIS was parked…..per say. It's weird, the words you would never expect use for a space-and-time ship. I found the main room to find weird machines roaming around. They were like big salt shakers with a gun and, a plunger? Highly irregular if you ask me. Then, some rhino dudes marched in.

"Fo lo to so ro tho" the Rhinos said. Then the weird machines shouted in monotone

"ex-ter-min-ate!" they shot the rhino and he dropped down. Dead, I guess. Then they turned to me and I went stiff as a board. "This hu-man shows traces of the professor"

"Um…..uh" I stuttered.

"Take her to the mother ship!" the Dalek commanded. Just then the professor and the woman came back, with shocked looks on their faces.

I mouthed "Help Me!" as the Daleks and I were teleported to the ship. The whole place had the same copper and sphere theme as the Daleks themselves. Then, in front of me was the weirdest, creepiest, scariest thing I have ever seen.

"You are the human accomplice of the doctor?" an octopus-like alien, inside a tube thing, surrounded by a huge version of the Dalek bottom part. "Contain. CONTAIN!" a nearby Dalek closed up. I put my finger out and it got shocked. I waved it in the air to cool it down.

"Ow!" I yelped

The Dalek replied "the human will remain silent" well, I guess I will just wait for the professor.


	6. The Regeneration

I sat down on the small piece of floor inside the force field cage I was in. I decided to pass the time by messing with the metal death traps, sorry, Daleks. "so, what's your name?" I asked.

"the human will not speak" the guard Dalek ordered.

"but its so much fun!" I replied. "don't you like to have fun?"

"Daleks have no sense of fun"

"Here, I'll start. my name is"

"Abigail, Abigail! Where for art thou Abigail" a voice on a loudspeaker.

"Professor!" I yelled in enthusiasm. He came back. That's so not like him. I heard an explotion. "I'd leave"

Lets just say, the Dalek didn't listen. He turned twards the Commotion, readied his gun, the Professor jumped out, pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed. The Dalek shot for a second before exploding.

The shot hit the Professor, and he stumbled over. I felt the force field destabilize. I guess that's the kind of person I am now, saying things like destabilize. Never mind, I ran to his side to hold him up. Man was he heavy. He held up a small key. I heard the firmilliar sound of the Tardis materializing around us.

"get back" he whispered

"what?"

"I said, get back!" he started to scream. I got back, frightened by the sudden burst of anger. I saw him start to glow

That glow became flames. Flames that engulfed his hands and head. I stood out of range of the flames, After a couple seconds. I felt the warmth of heat subside. I looked back to see someone who was not the Professor.


	7. The face

I glanced at a boy of about fifteen, around my age. He had scraggly light brown hair, blue eyes, and a long neck. I asked the stranger "where's the Professor?"

"I'm right here" he said in a voice a lot higher pitched than the Professor's, kind of low-ish, but still.

"I see that" I acknowledged "but where's the Professor?"

"I am the Professor. I regenerated, Different face." He slapped his cheeks for a moment before running his fingers over it and began to frown in a panicky way. "Oh, no. No worry lines, no wrinkles, how young am I?" he looked at me with sad eyes. "Abigail, how bad is it, how bad is my face"

_It's about to look a lot worse _I thought. "Who are you, what's your name?"

"Abigail, for the last time, I am the Professor!"

"No, you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No, you're not"

"Okay, let's stop this."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"No questions" he said in the same tone the Professor would. It was the Professor! I grabbed him in a big bear hug.

"Still not big on the hugging thing"

"Aw, Shut up" I shushed. Then I remembered "the Daleks, we are still on the Dalek mother ship"

"Hey, we might have the advantage this time. They haven't seen this face, its brand new" he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the door. "Allons-y!"


End file.
